Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-3$ and the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $2$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $-4x$ $-4x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-4x - 3) = \color{orange}{2(-4x-3)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{2(-4x-3)}$ $2(-4x-3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-4x-3)+1$.